Gadget of Alcatraz
by Gadget30thAnniversery
Summary: Gadget is acussed of robbing Fort Knox get put in jail and Penny and the gang must prove him innocent with Ellis97
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Looks like it's another episode of Inspector Gadget and the G Squad! With help from my partner, Ellis97 of course! This time, we're gonna do something no Inspector Gadget episode would ever think of! Well, just watch this very episode and you'll see what I'm talking about!

Time for the theme song!

Here he is, Inspector Gadget

Here he is, Inspector Gadget

Here he is, Inspector Gagdet

Here he is, Inspector Gadget!

Inspector...Gadget

Inspector Gadget and the G-Squad

Here he is, Inspector Gadget!

Inspector...Gadget!

Inspector Gadget and the G-Squad!

Here is, Inspector Gadget.

Inspector Gadget and the G-Squad!

GO GO GADGET STORY!

Our story opens today at the Gadget rescidence where we see Inspector Gadget, Penny, Brain, William and Marina watching TV together on the couch.

"Isn't this a wonderful show, Uncle Gadget?" Penny asked her uncle.

"It sure is Penny" Gadget said "Nothing like watching TV with my two angels, my son figure and my baby girl's dog."

"Yep" Marina sighed "It's a perfect day!"

Just then, the door started banging loudly.

"This is the police!" said the guy on the other side "Open the door now!"

"Wowsers" said Gadget "My fellow cops are dropping by. I'll go up there and say hello."

Gadget walked up the door and there were two cops who immediately handcuffed him.

"What the?" Gadget looked at his cuffed wrists "What's going on here?"

"Jonathan Brown!" said the first cop "You're under arrest for grand theft gold!"

"What?" Gadget and the kids shouted.

"What're you talking about?" Penny walked up to the cops "Uncle Gadget is an honest civilian and he's one of you! Why would you arrest him?"

"Gadget has stolen gold!" said the second cop.

"Gold?" Gadget asked "What're you talking about? I am a solid citizen of society! I am not now nor have I ever been a thief!"

"Yeah" said William "If Mr. G really stole the gold, where is it?"

The two cops walked into the house and went downstairs to the basement with our protagonists in tow and revealed something under a sheet and it was a huge stack of gold bars.

Gadget, William, Penny and Marina gasped.

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny gasped "How could you do such a nasty thing? I thought you stood by what was truthful and justice and all that other stuff!"

"Of course I couldn't do such a thing" said Gadget "Cause I didn't steal the gold! I don't even know that could've gotten into the basement! I'm innocent! You've gotta believe me!"

"Tell it to the judge you bucket of bolts!" the police threw Gadget into a patrol car.

"You can't arrest Uncle Gadget!" Penny ran towards the car "I can't take care of myself!"

"That's why there's gonna be a social worker to take you three into foster care" the first cop explained "After the trials, he will come to take you guys. I'm sorry, but your uncle is a crook and you can't be raised by a low down dirty scum!"

The police drove Gadget down to the station where he would be tried for grand theft gold.

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny shouted as she saw her uncle be taken by incompetent police "…daddy."

Penny started to cry her eyes out as she saw her uncle leave before her very eyes. She buried her face into William's chest and started to cry her eyes out.

Things would soon be getting even worse! The following week, Gadget was put on trial by the city of Fort Knox, where the gold bars were stolen from! The trial had lasted for nearly a week until finally, Gadget was found guilty and sentenced to 15 years imprisonment in the state penitentiary. All his gadgets were deactivated so he couldn't escape from jail.

Penny, Marina, William and Brain were taken to a foster home in downtown Metro City. They were deeply saddened by losing Gadget, but at least they were together. They stayed in the foster home for at least three weeks ,while Gadget was in prison.

"I can't believe Uncle Gadget is in jail" said Penny "And it's all my fault."

"Penny, sweetheart" William wrapped her arms around her "This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is" Penny started to cry "I should've known Uncle Gadget was a thief from the start. I should've been more observant to see who he really was."

"Penny!" Marina told her "I know your uncle and I know that your uncle did not steal those gold bars! I just know it!"

"Come on guys!" William walked downstairs "We have to be downstairs in an hour to see our new foster family."

An hour later, William and the girls walked downstairs to see their new foster mother.

"Penny, William, Marina," said the social worker "Meet your new mother, Grace Simmons!"

She was a woman with blonde hair and she was smiling at the kids.

"Nice to meet you!" Grace waved at them and smiled.

"Hello Ms. Simmons" William said "I'm William and this is Penny and Marina. We're your new foster children."

"I've always wanted kids of my own" said Grace "And you're gonna love living with me, my husband and son."

"A son?" William asked "You mean, I'm gonna have a foster brother?"

"Sure" Grace said "He's only four years old and he's looking forward to meeting you guys."

After signing a few papers, Penny, William and Marina were in Grace's car on their way to their new home. With Brain in tow of course.

"I wonder what it's gonna be like in our new home" Marina told her friends.

"Won't be as great as living with Uncle Gadget" Penny said sadly "I miss him so much."

"Don't worry, Penny" said Marina "We're gonna have parents and a new home. Plus, there's another kid for us to play with."

"I guess it won't be so bad," Penny said "After all, I've always wanted an adorable baby brother."

Author's Note:

Wowsers! Gadget has been arrested and his gadgets have been deactivated so he can't escape from jail! Meanwhile, Penny, William and Marina have a new foster mother! Will they like their new home? Stay tuned! Special thanks to Ellis97, who thought of the plan of having the kids put in a foster home!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, Penny, William, Brain and Marina arrived at Grace's house, which was a nice house in a neighborhood on the west side of town.

"Okay children," said Grace "Welcome to your new home."

Brain and the kids got out of the car and were amazed at their brand new home.

"Wowsers" said Penny "Look at this place. This is huge."

"I can't wait to get inside" said William "Come on ladies."

William, Brain and the girls walked into the house. It was lovely and much bigger than the house that they used to live in.

"Oh yeah baby" said William "Daddy's home."

"So, Ms. Grace" Marina asked Grace "Where exactly do we sleep?"

"Well we don't have a lot of bedrooms in this house" Grace explained "So, William will be moving into the attic and you girls can live in the guest bedroom."

"I'll go upstairs to the attic and unpack" William ran upstairs "Why don't you ladies get settled in?"

"Sure William" said Penny.

"No problem Billy" Marina added.

"Come on Brain" Penny told her dog "Come with mommy and Aunt Marina to our new room."

"Ruff!" Brain followed them.

Marina and Penny got into their new room, where there was a TV on a dresser, a set of bunk beds, a big closet, a desk and a mantle.

"Come on Penny!" Marina said "Let's unpack!"

Penny and Marina started to unpack their things and they decided to rest in their new bunk beds after a long drive.

"Boy Pen" said Marina "Isn't this a great place? We're living in a fancy house! This is much better than our old room in that foster home."f

"I can't wait to meet our new baby bro" said Penny "I wonder when he is coming home."

"Kids!" Grace called out "Come downstairs and meet your new little brother!"

"Oh boy!" said Marina "Come on Penny! Let's go meet our little brother!"

Penny, Marina and William ran downstairs and there was a little boy with a brown mop top and freckles.

"Penny, Marina, William meet Arthur, your new foster brother!" said Grace.

"Aww," Penny and Marina beamed at him "So cute."

"Yeah" William rolled his eyes "Adorable."

"I just could eat you up" Penny hugged Arthur "So such a cutie pie."

"Now why don't you four get acquainted while I get dinner ready?" asked Grace.

"No problem Ms. Grace" said Penny.

"So, you're my new brother and sister's right?" Arthur asked William and the girls.

"Yes, we are" Marina smiled "Oh we are going to have so much fun together."

"So what do you want to do first little bro?" Penny asked him.

"Let's play on the playground!" Arthur cheered.

"Wow" said Penny "We have a playground? I'd love to play!"

"So would I" Marina added "You coming William?"

"I'd rather eat paste" William walked back to the attic to rest.

"But he's my new brother" said Arthur "He has to play with me."

"That's okay cutie pie" Marina rubbed noses with Arthur "We don't need that meanie weanie William to have fun."

"Yeah" said Penny "You can play with your new big sisters."

"Okay" Arthur smiled "Let's go play!"

Arthur and the girls ran into the backyard and started playing on the playground. There was a set of swings, a sandbox, a treehouse and a pool. They started playing and having fun. Penny and Marina bonded with their new baby brother. They played pirates, princes and princesses and even played with Arthur's race cars.

"We!" Arthur cheered as Penny pushed him on the swings "This is fun!"

"We never had this much fun with Penny's uncle" Marina smiled.

"I guess so," Penny said sadly "But I miss him. I wish he wasn't in jail, then we could still be with him."

"But don't you like having me as a brother, Penny?" Arthur made doe eyes at Penny.

"Of course I do honey" said Penny "It's just that I really miss my uncle and we are the last of our family heritage."

"I'm sorry" said Arthur "You can be part of our family now. I've never had anyone to keep me company."

Penny smiled and so did Marina. They may have lost Gadget, but now they had a mother and a brother to keep them company. Arthur hugged his new big sisters and they continued playing.

Inside the attic, William couldn't think because he heard all the fun Arthur was having with the girls. Brain wasn't too pleased either with all the attention the kid was getting.

"I'm the one who's supposed to cuddle and kiss Penny" he said to himself "No snot nosed

After supper, Penny and Marina went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Good night William" Penny hugged her boyfriend "I love you."

"I love you too Penny" William kissed her on the lips and walked upstairs to his new bedroom.

"Mom!" Arthur called out to his mother "It's time to tuck me in."

"Sorry honey," said Grace "I'm busy."

Arthur whined "But-"

"Don't worry Arthur" Penny took his hand "We'll tuck you in."

Arthur ran into his bedroom and jumped right into bed. Penny and Marina tucked him into bed and kissed him goodnight.

"Good night Penny! Good night Marina!" said Arthur "You're the best big sisters ever!"

"Good night" Penny and Marina each blew him a kiss.

Inside Penny and Marina's new room, the girls had been discussing what they were going to do now.

"Where's Brain?" Marina asked Penny.

"Oh, he's sleeping with William tonight" Penny said.

"Marina, I was just wondering something" said Marina.

"What is it?" Penny asked.

"Maybe this is for the best" she said "Maybe we can just stay here. It's pretty great living here."

"I'll admit it is," said Penny "Ms. Grace and Arthur are wonderful, but it just doesn't seem the same without Uncle Gadget. I wish he could live here with us."

"Maybe we can get him out of jail and he can live here with us" said Marina "I have a gut feeling that he is innocent."

"Of course he is innocent" said Penny "That's why we are gonna start investigating what really happened."

"How?" asked Marina.

"We are going to go back to the old house and look for some clues on who could've framed Uncle Gadget" Penny explained "It's obvious that Dr. Claw is behind this, now we need to figure who impersonated my uncle."

"How do we do that Penny?" Marina asked her "The house is being sold."

"That's what you think" Penny opened up her bag and showed a key. "Didn't think I'd leave home without my spare key did you?"

"Awesome!" said Marina "So tomorrow, we go back to the house and investigate."

"Right you are" Penny said. "We go at the crack of dawn!"

"Got it" Marina said. "Night Penny"

"Sweet nightmares" Penny switched off the light.

* * *

Author's Note:

Penny and the kids have gotten settled in their new home and met their new little brother! They love their new foster family, but Penny feells that the whole picture wouldn't be complete without her dear old Uncle Gadget, of course. So, now they're going to investigate and get Gadget out of jail!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Penny, William, Marina and Brain took a long bus ride to their original neighborhood to investigate.

"Here we are gang" said Penny "Our original neighborhood."

"It's been so long since we've last set foot in here" said Marina "I feel like its almost been a week."

"It has been a week" William said.

"Boy, time sure flies when you're getting fostered" said Marina.

"Come on," said Penny "Let's get inside."

Penny used her spare key to get inside. They went inside of the place and saw that it was covered in police tape.

"Wowsers" said Penny "This place is covered in police tape"

Gee that was a bit redundant don't you think?

"Yeah" said Penny "It kinda was. So anyways, let's go searching for the security tape."

They went into a secret compartment in the house and saw the security camera footage. After a few small adjustments, they finally got some full footage. They got to see what happened after Gadget put the gold into the basement.

The footage revealed that Inspector Gadget wasn't the inspector after all! He was really someone brilliantly disguised as him!

"Presto Chango!" Penny and Marina exclaimed.

"Who's that?" William asked.

"One of Dr. Claw's agents" Penny explained "He is a master of disguise and masquerades as people. He must've posed as Uncle Gadget in order to frame him and put him in jail."

"This tape is the evidence we need." William took the tape out of the security monitors "Come on! We've gotta get this to the police."

"After lunch" said Marina "Ms. Grace said she's making tasty ribs!"

"Oh boy" said William "I'm so starving. Coming Penny?"

"Sure" Penny said "After lunch, we're going to turn this tape into the police."

The kids arrived back home and started having lunch with their foster family.

"So we're gonna go back as soon as we finish eating?" Penny asked.

"Sure" Marina nodded.

"Kids!" Grace called out to the kids "I'm making donuts!"

"Oh boy!" Penny smiled "Donuts!"

"Or we could stay for desert" William shrugged.

"You'll love mommy's donuts!" said Arthur "They're the greatest."

"Hey guys!" Marina called out "Look at this!"

Penny, William and Arthur raced to the living room and they found something was on the news.

"This is DNN" said the announcer on the TV "DiC News Network!"

"Breaking news!" said the newsman "We just word that former cyborg detective; John Brown has escaped from the state penitentiary. No doubt he's on the lam right now. This guy is a dangerous criminal, so keep you inside at all times. Thank you!"

"Uncle Gadget, escaped?" Penny asked.

"I'm shocked" William said "I thought Mr. G was a law abiding citizen."

"Of course he is," Penny said "And that's why we are taking the tape to the police now…after the donuts."

"HOORAY!" William, Marina and Arthur cheered.

"Hey!" said Penny "Where's Brain?"

"He was here an hour ago" Arthur said.

Meanwhile Jackie had found out Presto's evil plot and was sneaking around to find some evidence they could use to clear Gadget's name.

"There's nothing here Brain" Jackie whispered "We can't give up yet, we have to find some evidence to clear Gadget's name."

Just then, Jackie and Brain were grabbed by a MAD Agent and thrown into a cell with Gadget, who was still shut down.

"You ain't going anywhere, missy!" said the MAD Agent "Dr. Claw wouldn't be very pleased to see meddling kids and a dog snooping around."

As soon as the MAD Agent left, Jackie started to work on reactivating Gadget. Next to her, was a girl who looked very familiar to Marina, as for Penny and William, they went to the Judge to show him the tape.

"I see this" said the judge "Looks like Gadget is innocent after all."

"That means Uncle Gadget isn't on the lam anymore!" said Penny "Let's go tell Marina!"

Just as Penny and William ran out of the courthouse, someone called on Penny's watch.

"Hello?" she answered the watch.

"Penny? It's Jackie!" said the caller.

"Jackie?" Penny asked "What's going on?"

"I'm in Presto Chango's hideout" Jackie explained "I was trying to find a way to reactivate your uncle when Brain and I got captured."

"Crumbs! That's terrible" said Penny.

"And that's not all!" Jackie added "Look over here!"

Jackie turned the watch to a dirty blonde haired girl with blue eyes that looked exactly like Marina.

Author's Note:

Gadget is innocent and now he can join Penny's new family! However, who is this person that Jackie is imprisoned with? And will Gadget get rebooted in time? Stay tuned folks! Thank you Ellis97! He sure played a large role in helping get onto this site. Check out his Inspector Gadget stories as well! Plus his Rocky, Bullwinkle and Mr. Peabody stories, his Garfield stories and his Scooby-Doo stories as well.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who are you?" Penny asked the dirty blonde girl.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Marina asked "You look familiar"

"Hi my name is Mikayla McFarland" said the dirty blonde

"You must be Jackie's friends"

"What a coincidence" said Marina "That's my last name as well"

"That's cause you two are related,

Marina" said Jackie "Meet your long lost twin sister!"

"Sister?" Penny and Marina asked at the same time.

"Yes" said Mikayla "I am your long lost twin sister"

"But how?" asked Marina.

"We'll discuss this later," said Penny

"For now, you have to get out of there"

Jackie had just finished reactivating Gadget. He was restarting faster than you can say "The Incredible World of DiC".

"Wowsers" said Gadget as he reactivated "Where am I?"

"Gadget!" Jackie hugged him "You're alive"

"Jackie?" Gadget asked "What's going on? Where am I?"

"We'll explain along the way" said Mikayla "Now, we've gotta get outta here"

"Go go gadget laser beam" Gadget unscrewed his finger and cut a hole in the wall.

Gadget kicked off the hole and she and the others made their way to the escape. Along the way, Mikayla was explaining everything to Gadget.

Meanwhile, Penny and Marina made it back to Grace's house to tell them the news.

"Penny! Marina!" Grace exclaimed "Where on earth have you been?"

"Guess what mom?" Penny said excitedly "My uncle is innocent after all and he's going to get released"

"That's great" William said "Now we can go home"

"Yeah" Grace tried to smile "That's…great"

"What's wrong mom?" asked Penny "Aren't you happy that my uncle isn't a crook?"

"I'm happy, but I'm sad that you won't be able to live with us anymore" Grace explained "It was great having you around these past few days, and Arthur loves you…I don't know if I want to lose you guys"

"You won't have to, Ms. Grace" said Penny "You still have custody of us, and Uncle Gadget can come live here with us"

"I guess that could work" said Grace "Come on, let's get to the courthouse"

Meanwhile back at the lair, Gadget, Mikayla and Jackie were making their way out of the prison. They had finished explaining the situation.

"So you're Marina's long lost sister?" Gadget asked Mikayla.

"Yeah" said Mikayla "We were kidnapped when we were to remember each other, and I've wanted to find her ever since. But now since you guys have rescued me, I can see her again"

"Well we're not going to get you back to your sister at this rate" said Gadget "Alright ladies, hang on to me"

Mikayla and Jackie climbed onto Gadget's shoulders, like he said.

"Go go gadget power-skates!" he boldly said.

Gadget's feet converted into power skates and they started rocketing off towards the exit. However, the whole place was put on lockdown.

"Wowsers" said Gadget "We're on lockdown"

"Gee," Jackie remarked "That was a bit redundant"

Just then, someone came right up to them. It was none other than the notorious, Presto Chango.

"You're not going anywhere" said the man "Allow me to rectify your misconceptions"

"Does that mean he's gonna hurt us?" Gadget asked Jackie.

"Pretty much" Jackie gulped.

Presto's goons walked right up to Gadget and the girls and apprehended them. Several hours later, they woke up to find out they were somewhere mysterious.

"What's going on?" Gadget wondered "Where am I?"

Gadget was strapped to some sort of platform, and so were the girls.

"Ah, I see you made it Gadget" Presto grinned.

"Where are we?" Mikayla demanded "What's going on? Explain yourself!"

"It's quite simple," Presto said "I am going to rob this bank as you, leave you in the safe and you'll be back in that prison and shut down for good"

"You'll never get away with this Chango!" Gadget exclaimed "You can't make me go in there"

"It's too late Gadget we are already here we'll get away with the crime and instead they will look for you" Presto gloated.

"I don't think so!" someone shouted from outside.

"Huh?" Gadget looked around.

"Who said that?" Presto demanded.

Just then, the door to the mysterious place busted open and there was none other than, the G-Squad with the police.

"Hold it right there, Presto!" a cop pointed his gun at the criminals "You're coming with us!"

"What's going on?" Presto demanded.

"Simple" said Penny "We went back to the basement and uncovered some evidence! Looks like you're busted buddy!"

"Yeah" said Chief Quimby as he handcuffed the thief "Good work G-Squad"

"No problem Chief" said William.

Penny, Marina, Brain and William ran up to Gadget and hugged him.

"Oh Uncle Gadget" Penny hugged him "I'm so happy to have you back"

"So are we" Marina and William hugged Gadget as well.

"Good to be back, kids" Gadget smiled "Now let's get home"

"Uh, Uncle Gadget" Penny stopped him "There's something we have to tell you"

"What?" Gadget asked Penny.

"We've got a new family" Penny responded "A mom and an adorable baby brother, and they still have custody over us"

"And we kind of like living with them" Marina added "So…we've got some problems and loose ends"

"What do you mean we've got loose ends?" Gadget asked Marina.

"Well for one thing," said Penny "We're still in Ms. Grace's custody, Uncle Gadget has nowhere to live, we're still stuck on the whole 'Marina has a sister thing' and we just got word that our old house has been sold"

"Wowsers" said Gadget "This is a calamity"

"Not to mention a set up for our next story" William added "Read it all about it in the author's note, readers!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note:

UP NEXT FROM GADGET30thANIVERSARY & ELLIS97…

THE METROPOLIS 500!

Be with us for our next story where we tie up these loose ends. Will Gadget find a new home? Who will the kids choose to stay with? And who the heck is Mikayla? Looks like you'll have to stay tuned for the next story!


End file.
